logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Google Doodles of 2013
Compiled on this page are the Google special logos of 2013. January new_years_day_2013.jpg|New Year's Day (1st) Bar manos 70th birthday-1007005-hp.jpg|Barış Manço's 70th Birthday (2nd) eliezer_ben_yehudas_155th_birthday-1009005-hp.jpg|Eliezer Ben Yehuda's 155th Birthday (7th) (Israel) nanakusa_gayu_7_herb_porridge-1008005-hp.jpg|Nanakusa Gayu (7 Herb Porridge) (Japan) 150th London Underground.jpg|150th anniversary of the Tube (9th) czech_republic_election_day_2013-1050005-hp.jpg|Czech Republic Election Day 2013 (11th) (Czech Republic) childrens_day_2013-1026007.3-hp.jpg|Children's Day (12th) (Thailand) aleko_konstantinovs_150th_birthday-1022005-hp.jpg|Aleko Konstantinov's 150th birthday (13th) (Bulgaria) zamboni-1005006-hp.jpg|Zamboni (16th) (Selected countries) teachers_day_2013-1030005-hp.jpg|Teacher's Day (16th) (Thailand) cecilia_may_gibbs_136th_birthday-1016005-hp.jpg|Cecilia May Gibbs' 136th Birthday (17th) (Australia) rubn_daros_146th_birthday-1013005-hp.jpg|Rubén Darío's 146th Birthday (18th) (Andorra, Gibraltar, Spain) emma_gads_161th_birthday-1018005-hp.jpg|Emma Gad's 161th Birthday (21th) (Denmark) dr_martin_luther_king_day_2013-1011005-hp.jpg|Dr. Martin Luther King Day (21th) (USA) grandparents_day_2013-1014005-hp.png|Grandparents' Day (21th) (Poland) israel_elections_2013-1017006.3-hp.jpg|Israel Elections (22th) (Israel) andrija_mohoroviis_156th_birthday-1020005-hp.jpg|Andrija Mohorovičić's 156th Birthday (23th) (Croatia) czech_republic_election_day_2013-1053005-hp.jpg|Czech Republic Election Day 2013 (25th) (Czech Republic) juraj_jnoks_325th_birthday-1021005_2-hp.jpg|Juraj Jánošík's 325th Birthday (25th) (Slovakia) australia_day_2013-1016006.9-hp.jpg|Australia Day (26th) (Australia) republic_day_2013-1043005-hp.jpg|Republic Day 2013 (26th) (India) leonid_gaidais_90th_birthday-1017005_2-hp.jpg|Leonid Gaidai's 90th Birthday (30th) (Ukraine, Russia) jackie_robinsons_94th_birthday-1015005-hp.jpg|Jackie Robinson's 94th Birthday (31st) (United States) February mara_elena_walshs_83rd_birthday-1001006-hp.jpg|María Elena Walsh's 83rd Birthday (1st) (Argentina) polde_bibis_80th_birthday-1025005-hp.jpg|Polde Bibič's 80th Birthday (3rd) (Slovenia) manuel_alvarez_bravos_111st_birthday-1026005-hp.jpg|Manuel Alvarez Bravo's 111st Birthday (4th) (Mexico) sri_lanka_independence_day_2013-1063005-hp.jpg|Sri Lanka Independence Day 2013 (4th) (Sri Lanka) josef_kajetn_tyls_205th_birthday-1028005_2-hp.png|Josef Kajetán Tyl's 205th Birthday (4th) (Czech Republic) last_day_of_the_canadian_penny-1027005-hp.gif|Last day of the Canadian Penny (4th) (Canada) 64th_anniversary_of_alberto_larraguibels_record_setting_puissance_jump-1033005-hp.jpg|64th anniversary of Alberto Larraguibel's record setting Puissance jump (5th) (Chile) mary_leakeys_100th_birthday-1026006-hp.jpg|Mary Leakey's 100th Birthday (6th) (Global) jagjit_singhs_72nd_birthday-1034005-hp.jpg|Jagjit Singh's 72nd Birthday (8th) (India) barranquilla_carnival-1036005-hp.jpg|Barranquilla Carnival (9th) (Colombia) Chinese New Year 2013.png|Chinese New Year 2013 (10th) (Selected countries) lunar_new_year_2013_-_vietnam-1037005-hp.jpg|Lunar New Year 2013 - Vietnam (10th) (Vietnam) lunar_new_year_2013_-_korea-1039005-hp.jpg|Lunar New Year 2013 - Korea (10th) (South Korea) argentina_carnival-1045005-hp.jpg|Argentina Carnival (11th) (Argentina) elsa_beskows_139th_birthday-1044005-hp.jpg|Elsa Beskow's 139th Birthday (11th) (Sweden) Google carnival.png|Brazilian Carnival (12th) fyodor_shalyapins_140th_birthday-1047005-hp.jpg|Fyodor Shalyapin's 140th Birthday (13th) (Russia) Google Valentines.png|Valentine's Day and George Ferris' 154th Birthday (14th) (Selected countries) anne_cath_vestlys_93rd_birthday-1035005-hp.jpg|Anne Cath Vestly's 93rd birthday (15th) (Norway) serbia_national_day_2013-1038005-hp.jpg|Serbia National Day 2013 (15th) (Serbia) lithuania_act_of_independence_2013-1040005-hp.jpg|Lithuania Act of Independence 2013 (16th) (Lithuania) nasir_al-din_al-tusis_812th_birthday-1054005-hp.jpg|Nasir al-Din al-Tusi's 812th Birthday (18th) (Selected countries) Google 19 Feb.png|Nicolaus Copernicus (19th) park_su-geuns_birthday-1055005-hp.jpg|Park Su-Geun's Birthday (21st) (South Korea) edward_goreys_88th_birthday-1056005_2-hp.jpg|Edward Gorey's 88th Birthday (22nd) (Selected countries) arthur_schopenhauer_225th_birthday-1031005-hp.jpg|Arthur Schopenhauer 225th Birthday (22nd) (Switzerland, Austria, Germany) victor_brecherets_119th_birthday-1042005-hp.jpg|Victor Brecheret's 119th Birthday (22nd) (Brazil) italian_elections_2013-1223006-hp.jpg|Italian Elections 2013 (24th) (Italy) estonia_independence_day_2013-1057005_3-hp.jpg|Estonia Independence Day 2013 (24th) (Estonia) lantern_festival_2013-1058005-hp.jpg|Lantern Festival 2013 (24th) (Brunei, Taiwan, Singapore, China, Hong Kong) kuwait_national_day_2013-1201005-hp.jpg|Kuwait National Day 2013 (25th) (Kuwait) dominican_republic_independence_day_2013-1057006-hp.jpg|Dominican Republic Independence Day 2013 (27th) (Dominican Republic) March ryunosuke_akutagawas_121st_birthday-1059006-hp.jpg|Ryunosuke Akutagawa's 121st Birthday (1st) (Japan) ramn_gmez_cornets_115th_birthday-1059005-hp.jpg|Ramón Gómez Cornet's 115th Birthday (1st) (Argentina) Google St. David's Day.png|St. David's Day (1st) (UK) bulgaria_national_day_2013-1057007-hp.jpg|Bulgaria National Day (3rd) (Bulgaria) Google march.png|Miriam Makeba's 81st Birthday (4th) kenya_election_day_2013-1204005-hp.jpg|Kenya Election Day (4th) (Kenya) ghana_independence_day_2013-1202005-hp.jpg|Ghana Independence Day (6th) (Ghana) volodymyr_dakhnos_81st_birthday-1061005-hp.jpg|Volodymyr Dakhno's 81st Birthday (7th) (Selected countries) womens_day_2013-1055007-hp.jpg|Women's Day (8th) (Selected countries) luis_barragans_111th_birthday-1055008-hp.jpg|Luis Barragan's 111th Birthday (9th) (Mexico) joseph_von_eichendorffs_225th_birthday-1057008-hp.jpg|Joseph von Eichendorff's 225th Birthday (10th) (Switzerland, Austria, Germany) mothers_day_2013_-1203005-hp.jpg|Mother's Day (10th) (Ireland) Douglas Adams' 61st Birthday.PNG|Douglas Adams' 61st Birthday (11th) evert_taubes_123rd_birthday-1107007.2-hp.jpg|Evert Taube's 123rd Birthday (12th) (Sweden) andr_le_ntres_400th_birthday-1104005-hp.jpg|André Le Nôtre's 400th Birthday (12th) (France) vladimir_vernadskys_150th_birthday-1103005-hp.jpg|Vladimir Vernadsky's 150th Birthday (12th) (Ukraine, Belarus, Russia, Moldova) hungary_national_day_2013-1107005-hp.jpg|Hungary National Day (15th) (Hungary) St. Patrick's Day 2013.PNG|St. Patrick's Day (17th) (Selected countries) henrik_ibsens_185th_birthday-1106006-hp.jpg|Henrik Ibsen's 185th Birthday (20th) (Norway) rafael_bordalo_pinheiros_167th_birthday_-1107006-hp.jpg|Rafael Bordalo Pinheiro's 167th Birthday (21st) (Portugal) persian_new_year_2013-1610005-hp.jpg|Persian New Year (21st) (Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, Kazakhstan, Azerbaijan) adalbert_czernys_150th_birthday-1110005-hp.jpg|Adalbert Czerny's 150th Birthday (25th) (Switzerland, Austria, Germany) prokop_divis_315th_birthday-1111005-hp.jpg|Prokop Diviš's 315th Birthday (26th) (Czech Republic) bangladesh_independence_day_2013-1112005-hp.jpg|Bangladesh Independence Day (26th) (Bangladesh) soshana_damaris_90th_birthday_-1113005-hp.jpg|Shoshana Damari's 90th Birthday (31st) (Israel) cesar_chavezs_86th_birthday-1114005-hp.jpg|Cesar Chavez's 86th Birthday (31st) (United States) April wangari_maathai_73rd_birthday-1400005-hp.jpg|Wangari Maathai 73rd Birthday (1st) jorge_isaacs_176th_birthday-1410005-hp.jpg|Jorge Isaacs' 176th Birthday (1st) (Colombia) maria_sibylla_merians_366th_birthday_-1256008-hp.jpg|Maria Sibylla Merian's 366th Birthday (2nd) (Global) henry_van_de_veldes_150th_birthday-1689005-hp.jpg|Henry van de Velde's 150th Birthday (3rd) senegal_independence_day_2013-1403005-hp.jpg|Senegal Independence Day 2013 (4th) (Senegal) arborday13.png|Arbor Day 2013 (5th) (South Korea) 500th_anniversary_of_the_piri_reis_map-1696005-hp.jpg|500th Anniversary of the Piri Reis Map (7th) (Turkey, Cypros) hong_xun_taos_85th_birthday-1437005_3-hp.jpg|Hong Xun Tao's 85th Birthday (9th) (Hong Kong) charles_baudelaires_192nd_birthday-1212008-hp.jpg|Charles Baudelaire's 192nd Birthday (9th) (France) bernardo_alberto_houssays_126th_birthday-1393006-hp.jpg|Bernardo Alberto Houssay's 126th Birthday (10th) (Argentina) 25th_anniversary_of_the_opening_of_the_great_seto_bridge-1404005-hp.jpg|25th Anniversary of the Opening of the Great Seto Bridge (10th) (Japan) songkran_festival_2013-1504005-hp.jpg|Songkran Festival 2013 (13th) (Thailand) alfredo_volpis_117th_birthday-1438005-hp.jpg|Alfredo Volpi's 117th Birthday (14th) (Brazil) Leonhard Euler's 306th Birthday.png|Leonhard Euler's 306th Birthday (15th) (Global) 160th_anniversary_of_the_first_passenger_train_in_india-1361006-hp.jpg|160th Anniversary of the First Passenger Train in India (16th) (India) doodle_4_google_2013_-_ireland_winner-1393007_2-hp.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2013 - Ireland Winner (16th) (Ireland) israel_independence_day_2013-1429005-hp.jpg|Israel Independence Day 2013 (16th) (Israel) chavela_vargas_94th_birthday-1209006-hp.jpg|Chavela Vargas' 94th Birthday (17th) (Costa Rica, Spain, Mexico) adam_frantisek_kollars_295th_birthday-1430005-hp.jpg|Adam Frantisek Kollar's 295th Birthday (17th) (Slovakia) doodle_4_google_2013_-_turkey_winner_-1553006-hp.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2013 - Turkey Winner (18th) (Turkey) sir_norman_parkinsons_100th_birthday-1413005-hp.jpg|Sir Norman Parkinson's 100th Birthday (21st) (United Kingdom) earthday_13.png|Earth Day 2013 (22nd) (Global) dooly_the_little_dinosaurs_birthday-1560005-hp.jpg|Dooly the Little Dinosaur's Birthday (22nd) (South Korea) Google St Georges Day.png|Saint George's Day (23rd) (United Kingdom) national_sovereignty_and_childrens_day_2013-1379007-hp.jpg|National Sovereignty and Children's Day 2013 (23rd) (Turkey, Cyprus) gabriel_figueroas_106th_birthday-1353007-hp.jpg|Gabriel Figueroa's 106th Birthday (24th) (Mexico) ella_fitzgeralds_96th_birthday-1212009-hp.jpg|Ella Fitzgerald's 96th Birthday (25th) (Global) south_african_freedom_day_2013-1555005-hp.jpg|South African Freedom Day 2013 (27th) (South Africa) childrens_day_2013-1432005-hp.jpg|Children's Day 2013 (30th) (Mexico) queens_day_2013-1431005-hp.jpg|Queens Day 2013 (30th) (Belgium, Netherlands, Suriname, Indonesia) jaroslav_haseks_130th_birthday_cz-1438006-hp.jpg|Jaroslav Hasek's 130th Birthday (30th) (Czech Republic) May labor_day_2013_fr_only-1790005-hp.png|Labor Day 2013 (1st) (France) labor_day_2013-1410006-hp.png|Labor Day 2013 (1st) (Selected countries) satyajit_rays_92nd_birthday-1442005-hp.jpg|Satyajit Ray's 92nd Birthday (2nd) (India) sren_kierkegaards_200th_birthday-1443005-hp.jpg|Søren Kierkegaard's 200th Birthday (5th) (Selected countries) childrens_day_2013-1444005-hp.jpg|Children's Day 2013 (5th) (South Korea) malaysia_elections_2013-1401005_3-hp.jpg|Malaysia Elections 2013 (5th) (Malaysia) mihailo_petrovi_alas_145th_birthday-1445005-hp.jpg|Mihailo Petrović Alas' 145th birthday (6th) (Serbia) Saul Bass' 93rd Birthday.png|Saul Bass' 93rd Birthday (8th) (Global) parents_day_2013-1508005-hp.jpg|Parent's Day 2013 (8th) (South Korea) gustaf_de_lavals_168th_birthday-1456005-hp.jpg|Gustaf de Laval's 168th birthday (9th) (Sweden) mothersday_13.png|Mother's Day 2013 (12th) (Selected countries) philippines_elections_2013-1510005_2-hp.jpg|Philippines Elections 2013 (13th) (Philippines) doodle_4_google_2013_-_greece_winner-1735005-hp.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2013 - Greece Winner (14th) (Greece) antonio_bernis_108th_birthday-1463005-hp.jpg|Antonio Berni's 108th Birthday (14th) (Argentina) frank_hornbys_150th_birthday-1512005-hp.jpg|Frank Hornby's 150th Birthday (15th) (United Kingdom) teachers_day_2013-1513005-hp.jpg|Teacher's Day 2013 (15th) (South Korea) viktor_vasnetsovs_165th_birthday-1514005_2-hp.jpg|Viktor Vasnetsov's 165th Birthday (15th) (Russia) paraguay_independence_day_2013-1511005-hp.jpg|Paraguay Independence Day 2013 (15th) (Paraguay) the_national_theatres_145_anniversary-1545005-hp.jpg|The National Theatre's 145th Anniversary (16th) (Czech Republic) charles_trenets_100th_birthday-1535005.2-hp.jpg|Charles Trenet's 100th Birthday (18th) (France) exposicin_universal_de_barcelonas_125th_anniversary-1546005-hp.jpg|Exposición Universal de Barcelona's 125th anniversary (20th) (Spain) 140th_anniversary_of_the_rcmp-1580006-hp.jpg|140th Anniversary of the RCMP (23rd) (Canada) doodle_4_google_2013_-_us_winner-1522006-hp.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2013 - USA winner (23rd) (United States) jordan_independence_day_2013-1544005-hp.jpg|Jordan Independence Day (25th) (Jordan) June unnamed-5.jpg|Children's Day (1st) (Russia) unnamed-2.jpg|Father's Day (16th) Google 100th Tour de France.gif|100th Tour de France (29th) November unnamed-1.gif|Shakuntala Devi's 84th Birthday (4th) Raymond Loewy's 120th Birthday Google Logo.jpg|Raymond Loewy's 120th Birthday (5th) unnamed-1.jpg|Veterans Day (11th) childrens-day-2013-multiple-5135440856219648-hp.jpg|Children's Day (20th) Unnamed.gif|Doctor Who's 50th Anniversary (23rd) unnamed-4.jpg|Teacher's Day (24th) (Thailand) unnamed-3.jpg|Ivan Nechuy-Levytsky's 175th Birthday (25th) Category:Google Category:Websites Category:Search Engines Category:Special logos Category:International